


Mass Effect: Chasm

by xenowriter



Series: Mass Effect: Chasm [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, kaidan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/pseuds/xenowriter
Summary: A new cult is taking hold of those on the Citadel. Is it the Reapers or something much older?
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Mass Effect: Chasm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151300





	1. Prologue

MASS EFFECT: CHASMS  
Prologue

Low murmurs of perplexity and resentment flowed around the spectator balconies on the upper floors of the council chambers as humanity’s first Spectre was becoming initiated by the tribunal. The moments that led up to the acknowledgment were tiresome to many. Rumors soared through the diplomatic offices like wildfire when Captain David Anderson and his ground team sought an audience with the council following the raid on Eden Prime. The scorned outsider along with the human ambassador: Udina petitioned that the council arrest the Turian Spectre, Saren Arterius, with no concrete evidence besides post-traumatic colonists’ baffling testimonies and some type of “vision” that Commander Zalena Shepard had, following her supposed interaction with a Prothean beacon. The turian councilor, Sparatus, was unmoved by what they brought forth and neither was Saren himself, who attended via holo-conference. 

When that day’s docket listed another meeting with the failed Spectre candidate, Anderson and his protégé, Commander Shepard, many rolled their eyes and felt like the timeslot was a waste when many argued that their own unheard petitions were not based on pure nonsense. The diplomats were seated for the day’s events while many casually leaned over the rails to partake in a few sessions before scurrying off to their own meetings. Lyetese T’Zemi, an asari diplomat from Ilium as part of their trade partnership, remained silent and poised. Unlike many of her comrades, Shepard’s story interested her greatly. Though her neutral face expressions would not let that on. 

After each councilor gave their part of the public speech, they further enticed the show by giving the new found Spectre her first mission: To hunt down the now sought out rogue Spectre, Saren, and bring him to justice. Evidence was produced by Zalena this time. A recording that even Sparatus could not dispute; since after all, this was his own kind. The diplomats in her section scoffed at the dismissal and the news before returning to their idle chatter. Lyetese immediately stood up and hurried her way down the steps to the main floor to where Shepard and her team were previously. Her heels clapped along the porcelain floors. Not making a scene, she refrained from calling out the commander’s name and just moved along, zigzagging around those that stopped to discuss their own cases amongst one another or who were simply shooting the breeze. Fortunately for her, despite losing track of Shepard briefly, the commander was still on the main floor and just a few meters past the staircase, heading in the direction of the tower’s elevator. This time, she called her name to grab her attention, “Spectre Shepard.” Using the new title purposefully to attract her attention quicker.

Hearing this, Zalena paused and turned to where the shout came from. The title stuck out since she was not accustomed to it. Her dark eyes immediately fell upon a blue skinned asari in a white gown with a purple wide line down the middle that was walking towards her. T’Zemi slowed her steps so she wouldn’t appear to be desperate or a fan-crazed type. “Spectre,” She said again to hold the attention. Beside the brown-tone human female was a male in his early thirties with charcoal black hair, most likely Alliance, and a burly krogan who brandished a merc outfit. The non-human companion confused her. A merc? Was he protection? Surely, the Alliance had the funds for their own security detail? This made her lift an eye-ridge reflexively towards him. The krogan caught onto this and curled up his upper lip to bare his razor-sharp incisors. 

“Yes, can I help you-,” Zalena stumbled for her words on how to approach the asari. She knew that the species was monogender so there was no male or female for them. Her human automatic reaction was to finish the question up with “Miss” or “Mrs.” The awkwardness just made her halt at that.

“Congratulations on your achievement, Commander Shepard,” Lyetese nodded her head respectfully. “We will be keeping a close watch on your progress. Good day.” With the simplest of greetings, she turned and walked away leaving the trio standing there in stout confusion. 

Kaidan scratched his head as he watched the asari walk off. “Um, that was different,” He chuckled at his team. “At least, it wasn’t ‘go to hell’, right?” 

“What did she mean by we?” Zalena repeated the ominous statement. Was it a warning of some type? The tiny hairs on the back of her neck rose slightly by it. The woman was alone when she greeted them. Was she part of some group or was she saying it in meaning of the diplomats in general? After all, her name would be the highlight of the extranet reports for the weeks to months to come. Everyone would be observing her, praising or chastising her. Her methods were be ridiculed by not only the council species, but with the Alliance. She was still a representative of humanity and progressed further than her CO. 

“Asari,” Wrex huffed. “What do you expect?” 

Shrugging her shoulders to dismiss the short mysterious meeting, Zalena started her walk towards the elevators once more. “Come on, let’s head out of here.”

******************************  
Lyetese approached her apartment corridor later on that day. A green salarian exited his own that was adjacently across from hers and noticed her coming towards him. “Hello, T’Zemi.” She ignored him as she was purposefully driven on course. A quick scan of her thumb at her doorway pad and she slipped inside, leaving the friendly neighbor standing out in the hallway, dumbfounded. Robotically, she maneuvered deeper inside the luxurious apartment to the living room area. A large filmed widespan window provided exterior light from the Presidium’s artificial lighting while giving occupants a breathtaking view of the station’s landscape. The film prevented those outside to see inside her home while she could look out and just enrich herself in the tranquil scenery. The apartment type she was in was for the rich and hers was paid for entirely by her employers back on Ilium. Thousands that lived in the lower wards would give up their entire savings or even their lives to just bask in her surroundings for an hour. The eye-grabbing imagery didn’t capture her attention as she sat down on her couch with her ocean blue eyes transfixed upon something else in her apartment. It wasn’t the flat wall mount monitor to watch vids. In fact, there was no sound at all in her apartment, but just the gentle hum of the room’s VI.

She sat frozen on the couch as her eyes submerged herself in the rare art piece that highlighted her apartment décor. The finding was so rare that only three of the artworks were found on the Citadel. She had one and the remaining two’s locations were unknown. The bottom portion was an orchid purple curved pedestal. An asari design. On top was a sphere that glowed with a mixture of sea green and turquoise blue hue. Lyetese sat there and stared deeply into the orb. It was silent and still and yet it moved her and almost communicated to her. It aroused her senses. She was beckoned to it. It captivated her like pure beauty. It rocked her like gentle waves back and forth. Peaceful like a private beach. Chaos was coming. The new found Spectre proclaimed it. Others denied this prophecy and yet, she believed her. She believed Zalena Shepard. If only Shepard truly knew how doomed the world was around them. Their future was blight. The day of reckoning would come. It was written in stone. Its truths preached throughout many extinct species and seem only like folklore for the ones that remained. Nonbelievers.  
The hellfire could burn around her. Lyetese didn’t care. She had this orb and the orb had her. She would do whatever it took to protect it. The darkness could not be breached.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan tries to adjust to their new comrades while Ashley is having a rougher time.

MASS EFFECT: CHASM  
CHAPTER 1

Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko stood dutifully with his shoulders squared back, hands clasped behind him as Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina briefed Shepard before their departure. He picked up on different routes that she could take first: Therum to track down the Matriarch’s daughter, a colony on Feros or Noveria, where the Geth had interest in their research. The course of action would be entirely up to Zalena and Anderson could only provide information. He was stepping down from command of the Normandy and giving it all to the first human Spectre: a feat that he could not achieve. Alenko listened carefully as he remained in his position beside the other squadmate: Urdnot Wrex, the krogan that they ran into at Chora’s Den and then later on right outside C-Sec. The hunched alien seemed almost bored. He was itching to go and forget the formalities. It was plastered all over his thick-skinned reptilian face. The krogan’s right red eye snapped his way and the upper lip of his mouth curled up to reveal his dangerously sharp meat tearing incisors. Realizing that his dark eyes lingered longer than it was probably safely to do so, due to being transfixed by his own thoughts, Kaidan diverted his gaze back to Zalena. Beads of sweat formed on his brow. 

“Finally,” Wrex grumbled. His thunderous footsteps broke formation as he trudged over to the docking tube for the Normandy. Shepard was thanking Udina and Anderson one last time as handshakes were exchanged. Well wishes were thrown in as well on both sides. 

Alenko moved to the side to where Wrex was and cracked a smile, “You ready to go…. Wrex?” He stumbled at his words. The krogan seemed so indifferent and poised. It was going to be very diverse with him onboard. There were no prejudice views on the aliens in Alenko’s eyes even with his bout with his old Turian instructor in his biotic training. The chief on the other hand…. he could tell it really bothered her when Zalena granted Garrus Vakarian’s request to join up with them. What would she think now with two more aliens on the ship? The quarian, Tali, and now Wrex. Only a grunt came from the krogan for a response as he followed behind Zalena through the decontamination chamber. Things were going to be very different. 

Once on the Normandy, Zalena moved towards the CIC to check final preps and give their helmsman their destination. “Find your bunk and locker, “She tossed back to Wrex and Kaidan as the pair tagged behind in the same direction. “I’ll be down shortly.” 

“Aye, aye, mam,” Alenko snapped to attention before continuing his brisk pace to the elevator. Wrex still said nothing. A nontalker? Just as he turned on his heel to look out into the CIC before the elevator doors closed, his eyes fell upon Zalena as she skimmed over a datapad with the specs. She was beautiful……more beautiful than the first time he met her. Realizing that he wasn’t alone in the elevator, he cleared his throat and attempted some more small talk with their guest. This burly guy just had to open up sometime! “Glad you are on our side, Wrex. Seems like you dealt with Saren before.” He noted, referring back to the krogan’s obvious hatred towards the turian and it wasn’t strictly based upon his species’ type. 

He continued, “Previous contract?”

The krogan gave him another sideways glance with his red eye. “None of your business.” Peachy.

The elevator doors opened to reveal his floor that contained the Mess and his workstation. “Er, this is my stop.” He exited quicky. Wrex said nothing. It was only after the doors closed that he let out a sigh of relief. He really hoped Zalena knew what she was doing picking up this guy. A bounty hunter. 

Surprisingly, Chief Gunnery, Ashley Williams, was not at her station on the lower level, but sitting at the mess, enjoying a beverage. A deep-lined scowl was on her face. It was what he feared. “Hey, Chief.” Silence on the other end. He moved to sit across from her at the table with his hands casually resting on the tabletop. “You, uh, upset about something?” He cringed as soon the question escaped his lips. His voice echoed back to him. Did it sound more sarcastic than intended? 

“Never…” Her sour words oozed back in retaliation. Then she snapped, “There’s a damn turian down in the cargo hold next to me.”

“Oh? You mean Vakarian?” He played it down gently. “It seems like a nice guy…for an alien.”

“He was studying the Mako,” She huffed, the heat in her voice rising like a boiler. “He isn’t allowed to do that!”

“Was he reported?” He questioned.

She crossed her arms. “You think the skipper really would do anything? I just don’t know…” Her words trailed off. “Her, I mean. Captain Anderson would never- “

“The captain stepped down, Ash,” He reminded her. “We should trust the commander. Maybe, we need the aliens for this mission.”

Her eyes glared at him sharply like daggers. “You want to get into her pants, LT.” A bitterness lingered in the air. “You had your tongue dragging like those men at Chora’s Den.”

Kaidan felt his face grow warm from embarrassment and he diverted his gaze. Point her. He never openingly stated or admitted to himself that he wanted a sexual encounter with Zalena, but he was attracted to her. A riveting emotion that he battled against. After all, he knew fraternization never ended well; especially one so boldly with his superior. “Have you seen the quarian?” He asked casually, hoping to create a diversion away from her intent. “She seems very resourceful.”

“You can’t even see her face,” Ash bluntly stated matter-of-factly. “She’s down in Engineering with Pressly.” She chuckled some, “I’m sure he will say something for sure.”

“Maybe he will.”

“The quarians created the Geth and the Geth killed my team on Eden Prime!” Ashley hissed. 

“Saren was behind the attack,” Alenko reminded her.

Her eyes narrowed at him. “Don’t tell me that you’re defending those robots, LT.”

“I think we are up against more than the Geth, Chief. Losing a team is hard, I get it,” His voice softened. 

“Harder when your name is Williams….” She muttered under her breath.

“I’m just trying to be open-minded on this. This goes beyond humanity. You were there for the debrief. What Shepard saw with that beacon…,” Kaidan sighed. “It’s my fault she got hit by that damn thing. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking.”

“Cool it, LT.” Ashley’s voice lightened up playfully. “She did forgive you for that…remember?” Someone caught her eyes and she quickly grew quiet.

Startled by the change, Alenko glanced back to see Zalena coming into the mess to where they were. His heartbeat increased its rate. He slowly took a soft breath to calm himself. Why was she doing this to him? Ashley sat up straighter and removed the glum look on her face and replaced it with a more neutral smile. She stood up to salute, but Shepard held her hand to stop her. Frozen in his chair, Alenko blushed, realizing that he didn’t adhere to the rank at all. His eyes diverted downwards. 

“At ease, Chief,” Zalena smiled softly to the brunette woman, who returned to her seat. “I just wanted to check-in to see how things were down here.” There was a hint of wonder beyond just the casual status. It was as if, she knew by Ash’s psych profile that she may not agree with her choice of comrades. More than likely, their superior subconsciously noted William’s absence from her workstation to where majority of the aliens were held. Though, it wasn’t uncommon for personnel to hit up the Mess on their breaks. 

“Just on break, mam. Station is clear and fit for duty. Will be checking the arsenal.” Williams replied in a militaristic manner.

Shepard nodded her head in approval. “What about you, Kaidan?” His name flowed off her lips like the ocean breeze caress. 

“My break was ending, mam and I was just heading to my station to work on my tasks,” He quickly stood up. He could almost feel himself trembling as he spoke. What was up with him? He didn’t get blasted by the beam on Eden Prime. She did. He looked over at Ashley. “Talk with you later, Ash.” 

“Right, LT.”

Zalena looked at the pair painfully. “Was I interrupted something?”

“No, mam,” Alenko rapidly answered. Silently cursing himself for the way he executed his answer to her. It did sound pretty curt. “Where are we heading?”

“Noveria. Figure that will be the best place to start off. The Geth seem pretty interested in the research colony there.”

“Geth….” Williams grumbled. “At least I can kill some more flashlight heads.”

“Actually, Williams, you won’t be on the grounds team this time.” Shepard corrected her. “I want Alenko and Vakarian to come with me. Straight up Alliance may not be the best approach to Noveria.”

“Vakarian?” Ashley couldn’t withhold her displeasure in the selection. 

“I know you don’t trust him, Williams. I read your file…things have changed since the First Contact War,” Shepard revealed.

“Not everything…,” Ashley huffed. “Tell the brass in the Alliance that.”

“Ashley, if that was true, then you wouldn’t be here with us,” Alenko coaxed.

“Alenko’s right. Anderson wanted you here before I became a Spectre. You’re a good soldier, Williams.” Zalena looked over at Kaidan. “Still, we need to be cautious about our allies. Saren is a turian after all. That’s why I want you with me, Kaidan.”

Surprised by her admittance, Alenko saluted hesitantly. “Understood, mam.”

“If the Geth are at Noveria, then so is Saren. We will nail that bastard for what he did to those colonists on Eden Prime.”


End file.
